One embodiment of my invention is concerned with a process for mounting a slide fastener comprising two slide fastener halves cut from a continuously fed slide fastener strip and for pulling up a slider in the sewn in slide fastener. More specifically that process comprises feeding the sliderless slide fastener strip and the pieces of material jointly and simultaneously to the sewing station of a two needle sewing machine, cutting away the sewn in slide fastener after the sewing operation and pulling up the slide fastener slider with a handle projecting downwardly from it toward the upper side of the pieces of material.